The WWE 2K Wrestling Universe Wiki
Welcome to the The WWE 2K Wrestling Universe Wiki This wiki is intended to offer a place for people to share any and all of their creations made using the WWE 2K series of professional wrestling video games. Have an original promotion or alternate universe WWE? Share it here! Have a CAW you think is pretty cool or want to gain exposure for? Share him or her here! Want to share your ideas and unique setups as creatively as possible? Do it here! Rules of the Wiki: Here you can share your created superstars, shows, arenas, belts, Universes, MyCareers, cards, PPVs... anything you can think of, and is as much or as little detail as you feel comfortable with (within reason, there are some minimums). This isn't somewhere that needs any more input that you wish to offer. You can keep everyone up to date with every little thing in your created world as possible, or just offer updates and new stuff every now and again. # Don't Edit What You Didn't Make! '''Unless given special permissions to do so, don't edit anyone else's stuff. # '''Credit Where Credit's Due! '''If your promotion, for example, uses a created superstar, title, arena, etc. that you didn't make, add a "Credits:" section to the end of your page offering a credit to the creator so others can easily find and download the assets themselves. # '''Labels For Pages! '''Adding your username in brackets at the end of your page's title can potentially save confusion should two people have the same basic Universe structure, title names, CAW names, etc.. # '''Constructive Criticism ONLY! '''The Comments feature at the bottom of every page should be used to ask questions or offer opinions and critiques of certain elements, but anything needlessly negative or bullying is just not on. # '''The Minimum Standard! '''Though we encourage everyone to have a bash at contributing, and know not everyone wants to write all the details, the minimum standard is that everything is, at the very least, understandable and informative. For example, if you want to share a CAW that's on CC... share the details necessary to find said CAW on CC. # '''Consider The Possible Audience! '''WWE is PG, like it or not. The series' official forums (which I'm basing the rules off of as a good guideline) also follow this kind of line. So remember that they're could be younger people viewing and contributing here and as such things considered too "out there" or risqué may be removed. # '''Consider Your Storylines! '''Keeping your storylines PG (within reason) is one thing, but there's also real people to consider. However fictionalised your angles are, please consider that real people may not enjoy being portrayed in certain ways. To keep this Wiki free of all that, any storylines involving real life figures in storylines considered potentially harmful or distressing to their image will be immediately policed. # '''Categories For Inclusion! '''The category system may be expanded by any member ''if ''that category is a generic, brandless/promotionless category (e.g. CAWs, PPVs, Championships) for everyone to add their pages to. This is so the "See More:" at the bottom of pages will offer a wider variety of users' pages for further reading, and also so it's easier for me to admin and for people to search for things they're interested in. Have fun reading and contributing! Begin Your Journey '''Here! So, now you're familiar with our rules you can begin to surf the Wiki to find what you're interested in. The Categories 'page is a great place to start, allowing you to choose between a number of different areas of the WWE 2K series' areas of creation (CAWs, Shows, Championships, etc.). Feel free to add to those categories (or add categories that don't currently exist, as per Rule #8) as much as you want, in as much detail as you're comfortable with! 'Here is a link to the Discussions page, where you can begin a discussion about anything on the Wiki or anything you want to add to the Wiki. This 'Discussion, in particular, is intended for any questions about the Wiki or the way it's setup and run. There's also a Blog about the Wiki, which currently has a very small introduction 'here. This will be a sort of "Letter From The Editor" discussing experiences of adding to, seeing others add to, and generally being on the Wiki and playing the WWE 2K games. Enjoy yourself! Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse